Hearts Burst into Fire
by usbhybrid
Summary: Roxas has always acted as Namine's bigger brother, but after they volunteer to help an old man in his bookshop, they find their relationship would begin to fracture.
1. Chapter 1

'You will love someone and they will love you back, no matter what'

Roxas can still remember hearing those words being softly spoken. Still remembering the reassuring feeling he got out of those words. It was weird for him to think that young children can comprehend what their version of love is and the version that Roxas is accustomed to. Now that he is much older, and the experiences that he gained, he had given up on hope to find someone that would love him. To him love doesn't exist, he has never felt the butterflies, the quaking in the knees, or the giddiness of spending time with someone.

Roxas reflected on this as he took another sip out of the mocha coffee in the porcelain cup. Roxas reclined in the straw wicker chair after taking mouthful of the chocolatey coffee mixture. The weather was good enough to sit outside the cafe. The town centre felt different compared to the cafe he would usually go, but Namine insisted on going to this one in particular. The décor inside the cafe consisted of 19th century furniture with old photographs of the town during the late 18 hundreds. Even on the outside Roxas could feel the lively atmosphere that is inside the cafe. Roxas could see the staff were even wearing there own uniforms with the words 'The Hollow Bastion' embroidered on the left corner of the chest area. One of the waiters came up to the table that Roxas was sitting at, holding a smile on their face, as they would be expected to have. The waiter that approached Roxas had fiery red hair in a ponytail, which would probably lead to believe that he was told by the management of the cafe to keep tidy. Roxas could see something else in the smile that the waiter had, that he also noticed before when he delivered his coffee. Roxas could sense a feeling of cockiness, just from his smile, but he could't exactly say why it is there in the first place.

"Hey buddy, is there anything else you want while waiting?"

He said, still holding that cocky smile on his face.

"Thanks, but not right now ok"

"Well when you need me I wont be too far, just call for Axel and I will come running, got it memorized?"

He said as he leant down in a demeaning way and pressed his index finger in to the temple of the right side of his head and then walked off to tend to the rest of the customers in the cafe. Roxas continued to drink his coffee, shrugging off the almost disrespectful nature of the red haired waiter. 'Come to think of it, where is Namine?' He thought to himself after placing the cup back down on the saucer. He pulled his phone out of his jean pocket and checked to see if there was any new messages, unfortunately there wasn't. Roxas began to grow impatient and left her a text saying 'How long are you going to be?' before depositing his mobile back where it was to start with. Roxas then picked up the silver spoon that resided next to his coffee cup and swirled the bitter chocolatey contents within the cup.

"Not too long"

Said by a tender voice that Roxas recognised in a heart beat, making him almost leap out of his seat to stand up for the fair, blond haired girl that was standing behind him. Instead he turned his head to look up passed his left shoulder.

"Finally, what took you so long to get here?"

Namine walked over to the seat positioned opposite, in front of Roxas and placed the white handbag that she was carrying by her feet.

Namine was Roxas' stepsister. After his mother died and the state that his father has been he had to be taken into foster care. Roxas lost count over the number of families that he went through. Some he remembered getting along well with, some he didn't, but the one family that he settled in well with was Namine's. She always cared for him and looked after him as her older brother. And the same applied to Roxas as he acted as her brother and a faux father years later, as Namine's divorced her mother.

After that Roxas had to move to a new family, promising to Namine that he will always be there for her, not as a friend, but as her older brother. Namine was always seen to be smiling when she was around Roxas, seeing that he stayed true to his word.

"So? How do you like the place? Neat isn't it?"

She said with a smile. Compared to the smile that the waiter had, Roxas could see genuine happiness with her smile. From a distance, people would assume that the two would be brother and sister, as they both have similar features, such as their hair and eye colour are the same, despite some obvious differences, as Namine is quiet, while Roxas is more outgoing and a little more talkative.

"It's ok, I'm not sure why you think this place is so great?"

"I just think it would be good to meet up in a different place rather than keep going to the same place over and over again, don't you think?"

Roxas crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders in a _'I guess so'_ sort of way. Namine then raised her hand up in the air to signal one the staff members to come over. Roxas looked over his shoulder again to see not Axel this time, but another staff member taking notice of the slender hand in the air. This time the staff member was a blue haired man not too different from Axel himself, actually he was the complete opposite. He held a stern expression, as sharp as flint, with no smile and a scar of an 'X' can be seen in the area between eyes of the man.

"Yes? You called me over?"

Even his own words held some form of coldness as they left his very own mouth.

"I would like to have a cup of coffee latte please"

Namine said, ignoring the unwelcoming manner of the waiter.

"Right away, is there anything else you would like me to retrieve for you?"

"No that's all thank you"

The blue haired waiter than walked off back inside the cafe in an authoritative strut. Not too long after the waiter had left, Axel came back out just after him and walked over back to Roxas.

"Hey buddy boy, saw a hand up on your table, is everything ok"

"Yeah we just had a chat with one of you that looks like he has a stick shoved up his ass"

Axel completely didn't noticed Namine sitting down at the table, but when he did he smiled back at Roxas.

"That guy must have been Saix. Don't mind him, he wishes he owns the place. Anyway I should get back to work, need anything, give me a shout"

Said Axel as he gave a sly wink to Roxas, before walking away again. Roxas gave a sneer to Axel's back as he walked off.

"Sorry, maybe this place isn't as good as I expected it to be"

Roxas looked back to see in her expression that Namine was down trodden with the experience.

"Hey it's ok, I think it's starting to grow on me"

Namine could see pass the blatant lie being masked by the smile that was across Roxas's face.

"You are a really bad liar you know that"

"I know"

Admitted Roxas as he sipped the remainder of what was left in the coffee cup, leaving the sticky residue of sugar and the insoluble left overs of coffee at the bottom.

The air grew quiet as Namine checked her phone, after it had alerted her with a 'dinging' noise. Roxas quickly looked around again, while she was distracted to observe the rest of the cafe in the inside. There was a large glass panel that exposed the interior to the public with the name of he cafe in gold lettering. From here Roxas could see items such as an old fashioned radio or a sewing machine placed up against the wall as if to say they're being exhibited for the customers to admire while they dine. Roxas could see Axel was holding what he could guess to be Namine's order, as he was taking the cup towards his direction. He managed to open the door using his waist to get out and gave a smile for the two, in order to show off his self-accomplishment.

"Not too shabby eh? Here is your latte"

He said as he laid the cup and saucer down in front of Namine and in return she said.

"Thank you"

"Now you two enjoy yourselves and call me when you need me"

and once again Axel left, leaving Roxas with higher expectations than the first couple of encounters with him.

By this time Namine has put away her phone and stirred the contents, noticing that she has a helping of whipped cream on the top, which she proceeded to scoop up into her mouth before drinking the actual beverage. Roxas couldn't help but smile, as he witnessed this, remembering back to when they used to have hot chocolates with whipped cream. He also noticed that he didn't get any with his coffee. He came to the assumption that Axel may have had a part in this and appreciated the feeling of consideration. Once Namine had finished scooping up all the cream she started on the coffee itself.

"Maybe this place ain't so bad eh?"

Namine smiled, glad to see the genuine expression of happiness on his face, compared to earlier.

Once Namine was finished with their drink, they stood up and paid for the drinks and left. Axel came back out to collect the cup and take in the cash that was left behind, noticing he was paid extra for his tip, smiling and hoped to see the two blonds again.

Surprisingly this part of Radiant garden was more lively than anticipated, leaving Roxas and Namine lost. Namine kept close to Roxas hoping that they don't get separated so easily. It wasn't long until Namine pointed out a small building not to far from where they were. The shop appeared to have aged more than the other buildings around it. There was a large window that displayed racks, shelves and a table being completely covered by books. The sign above the panel of glass read 'Merlin's bookshop' in brass lettering.

Roxas knew Namine enjoyed reading and understood why she pointed it out. Roxas lost track by the number of times he has seen her with her head in a book and was almost surprised by how fast she can read them. By one week she would have started reading one book and move on by the beginning of the next week. Roxas became determined to take her there, but before he could, a large crowd of people were conversing between them and the shop. Roxas briskly took Namine by the hand and said

"Well lets go see what they have inside?"

Namine was almost taken by surprised by the action, but followed en suit, feeling guilty for Roxas leading her to the shop.

"Roxas, don't worry we don't have to go"

Roxas ignored her and still walked on, entering the crowd, making sure that his grip on Namine's slender hand was tight enough to not let go. Eventually the two blondes made it through together, there hands still enveloped within each other, but for not much longer, as Roxas lost his grip.

"Thank you Roxas, but you know you didn't have to do that, we could have visited later when it was not busy"

"I know, but I feel we needed a bit of cheering up after the cafe"

Roxas scratched his blond mane, smiling at the young women that stood before him. The two then turned to the ancient bookshop and entered together, feeling that they stepped through time. The shop had a musky smell of the old pages. On the left as they walked in, stood an old man with a long beard hunched over the the counter, staring contently into the book laid out before him. The shop felt cold and explained why he was wearing an oversized trench coat. Not too long the old man took notice of the pair walking into the shop.

"Come in my dear boy! Come in young madame! Make yourself acquainted and take your time"

He said welcomingly, as he closed the book he had, memorizing the page number.

Namine wandered around by herself for a moment to browse through the collection of the books that appear to be more ancient than the shop itself. Roxas looked down at the large wooden table with the piles of books stacked on top of it. There seemed to be such a diversity of the number of books, varying from length, the age of the book and even it's language, as Roxas has found some with european origins. Roxas rummaged through the old tomes seeing titles, like 'the organization' or 'the world that never was' where their pages have become brown with age.

"That is one of the best finds that I got from my travels"

Said the old man by the counter.

"I remember when I first obtained that old book, but I sure you don't want to hear an old man babble on about his life do you"

He said as he fiddled with his moustache. Roxas closed the book and carried on browsing, delving deeper into the shop. Namine was nowhere to be seen. The large bookcases acted as a form of a maze wall, making him feel lost amongst the sea of volumes.

Roxas kept looking through the book shop, trying not to be clumsy enough to knock over the pillars of books that have been built up around the corners and the ends of the bookcases. Roxas began to walk out towards the counter, before he heard Namine's voice not too far from him.

"So you say you got this book as a gift from your wife, before you got married?"

Roxas found Namine talking to the man on the counter. He gave a warm smile to Namine, as he reminisced his past to the young blonde. To Roxas it must have been a long time before someone has asked him about his life. Roxas found it ironic that the old man has enough stories to complete a book.

"Yes, many years ago"

He said twiddling with his moustache again and bending over the counter and resting on his elbow, sighing as he remembered that day.

"We had so many adventures that I could recall in detail"

Roxas noticed his warm eyes suddenly became glossy, as moisture built up on one corner of them. Roxas's stomach lurched, as he felt guilty for the old man, despite not knowing why. He could also see Namine was upset by the appearance of tears.

"Sadly...she passed on...but that's enough from me now, I don't want to depress you with my lament. You probably want to carry on with your business"

Roxas couldn't help but to walk back over to the table, where the book was, carefully picking it up and handing it over to the old man.

"If it means a lot to you, why sell it? Keep it. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to sell it to someone who would neglect it"

The old man gave a warm expression of gratitude, placing his hand on top of the old book.

"Thank you my boy, but I don't think there would be any chance of it being sold anytime soon. It is rare to see customers nowadays-"

It suddenly became quiet, as there was a sudden whimper in the air. Roxas had totally forgotten about namine. He could see tears dripping down from her chin to the floor. She began to take small gasps, after hearing the tale that the old man gave. Roxas put his arm around the sobbing blonde, in an attempt to comfort her. The old man delved into his pocket and handed out a hanker chief to Namine. She accepted the cloth, wiping away the tears, as quickly as possible.

"I'm sorry madame, I didn't mean to upset you"

Namine wiped away the last tear and controlled her breathing before she spoke again, but her voice was still cracking to the point of her bursting into tears again.

"No it's fine, I just need a minute"

Namine broke away from Roxas and carried on walking into the rest of the shop, calming herself down. Roxas was left with the broken old man behind the counter, feeling guilty for what had happened to him.

"What is your name?"

Asked Roxas, as he feels he wants to know the old shop keeper more.

"Merlin my boy, may I have the pleasure to ask for your name?"

"Roxas, and she is Namine, you say your name is Merlin?"

"Yes, My family owns this shop for as long as I remember"

Roxas took another look around the shop, observing the history that took place within the walls.

"But now it's just me, I can't even look after it properly"

Roxas couldn't help but to silently agree, as he looked around, seeing the mini monolithic towers of books taking up the majority of space within the shop. It was hard for him to tell how big the show room was. With the clutter in the way, the whole of the shop would feel like a small cottage. The interior design looks as old as the exterior of the shop.

A small tap on Roxas's shoulder grabbed his attention and turned to see Namine, her eyes slightly red by the tears.

"Roxas, can I talk to you for a minute"

Namine gestured to the door, to indicate she wants to talk outside, which Roxas followed. Once outside, the two blondes stood in front of the large glass window, so they could be in view of Merlin. Namine was anxious at first to suggest what she was going to say, the words almost felt like a challenge to get out of her mouth. Roxas knew however the words that she was going to say, even before they were formulated, as he knew Namine too well.

"You want to help him don't you?"

Namine finally drew breath instead of saying what she wanted to say.

"Yes, of course, don't you?"

Roxas contemplated the thought for a moment and looked back at the old man that saw through the glass, feeling remorseful for him.

"I don't know, He gave a good sob story, but would that be enough for him to get free labour out of people. I mean how do we know he hasn't done this before?"

Questioned Roxas, leaving Namine startled by his crude thought.

"I think your wrong. This man needs our help and besides..."

Namine paused for a moment as she looked back at Merlin as well, while he continued reading the book he had open before they came in.

"Who knows how long he has. If it was me, I would want my last moments resting, stress free. He looks like he's struggling and has no one to talk to about it. Did you hear him say anything about having a child and if he does why aren't they looking after the shop?"

Roxas couldn't help but to agree some more, but that wasn't enough to fully change his mind.

"Ok, I'll help him out"

Namine finally smiled again and embraced Roxas, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you, You'll make an old man happy, you'll see"

After the brief hug, the two blondes walked back into the book shop to tell Merlin what they had agreed upon. At first Merlin was stunned by the generosity offered by the two, almost making him speechless.

"Are you sure?...I mean I don't want to be a burden"

"Nonsense, you wouldn't be a burden, as long as it makes it easier for you, that's all we care about"

Merlin's wise old face cracked a smile, as he was warmed by the consideration of just strangers offering their help.

"Thank you, when do you think you can come in?"

namine looked up at Roxas for a moment before answering, to see if he would be ok with what she was going to suggest. He gave a nod to signal that he would support her.

"Would tomorrow afternoon be fine with you?"

She asked Merlin

"Tomorrow? Of course it's fine, I'll be seeing you here than?"

After that, the three said there goodbyes, Merlin returning to his book. The street got darker now as the street lamps were already lit. Roxas grew weary and stayed close to Namine.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

He said, as he walked along side Namine.

"You don't have to"

Roxas smiled.

"I don't have to, but I want you home safely."

Namine couldn't help but smile and almost blushed of the thought. Sometime later, the time grew late and it had suddenly become too dark, but there was still enough light to see. Soon the buildings and streets were becoming familiar to Roxas. It wasn't too long before the two noticed the turning into Namine's the road where she lives.

"I can't remember the last time I set foot down here. It has been too long."

Namine grabbed Roxas' arm in a comforting manner.

"Why did he have to leave?"

Roxas couldn't help, but to ponder the answer for a moment, but he noticed Namine was crestfallen after asking that question.

"I don't know, and I think sometimes we don't want to know."

Roxas took charge and lead Namine back to her home. The house seemed different since the last time he had laid his eyes upon the place that he temporarily called home. Compared to the other houses, this one just feels empty, like it had been abandoned. Namine had let go of Roxas' arm, walking to the door and retrieving her keys. For a brief moment, as she inserted her keys into the lock, she turned to Roxas.

"Why don't you come in, I can make you a coffee or a cup of tea if you prefer?"

Roxas took a moment before answering.

"No it's ok, maybe next time."

"Oh ok, I'll see you tomorrow ok."

Namine was saddened with Roxas' response and opened the door, waving at Roxas, as he walked away, waving back.

Once she had closed the door, Namine couldn't help but to almost collapse, resting her back against the old wooden door and slide down it. Thinking about what had happened, and what she was told today, and also thought about the sandy blonde young man that walked away from her, yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roxas' phone buzzed to the familiar sound of the song 'Passion' filling the bedroom. Roxas didn't bother to open his eyes, but reached out to grab his phone and answering it.

"Hello?"

He said in a croaky morning voice.

"Rise and shine, remember it saturday again, Merlin will be expecting us."

It was Namine, Roxas half expected it to be her, as she finds it a to be a regular thing to do early on a saturday morning.

"OK I'll be there soon ok, you know where to meet me"

"yeah see you then"

After that Roxas had hung up and placed the phone to one side again. It has been a few weeks already and both Roxas and Namine have been volunteering for Merlin. Roxas was skeptical at first, but knew if the old man had something to hide, all the two would have to do is simply walk away.

Roxas stood up from his bed and walked across the room. The room would seem bare apart from the collection of books to study from, and photographs of his friends and Namine. He cherished the pictures of Namine more than the ones of him with his faux siblings and parents, as the ones with Namine were snapshots of pure happiness. There was one in particular that always gave him a smile and it was when Namine gave him his birthday present from when he just turned 10, almost a few months after he was fostered by her parents.

He remembered how he woke up on his 10th birthday by a burst of the door, Namine running to him, placing the heavy gift on his lap. Roxas was wiping away the sleep that was in his eyes.

"Happy birthday Roxas."

She said in a sweet voice. Roxas looked down at the gift, seeing it wrapped in shiny blue paper. Roxas unwrapped the gift to find a thick book of a collection of contemporary photographers. Roxas was always a fan of photography, from when he was young. Roxas was grateful and turned to Namine.

"Thank you."

Roxas never really got any gifts from any of the past families he was with, as he wouldn't stay with that family for long, or they just didn't care.

Roxas also remembered see Namine's mother taking their picture. He remembered how happy she looked back then. Namine had a lot of her features from her mother, her deep ocean blue eyes, her luscious long blonde hair, and her pale skin.

Roxas smiled from that particular memory as he clothed himself, wearing his regular white T-shirt and jeans, the weather seemed appropriate for it. Roxas saw his camera on the desk in his bag, remebering what he was going to do with it, placing the strap around his shoulder.

The journey to the Hollow Bastion cafe wasn't that much of a long journey as he first made it out to be. Soon finding that this time he is the first one to wait outside for Namine.

Axel was always eager for Roxas' visits and serve him his coffee and have a quick chat before reluctantly returning to Saix for another order.

Roxas was waiting at the same spot for when he first visited the cafe. He saw Axel on his way to the cafe, giving him a nod as he looked at him. Not too long after that, Axel arrived with his cocky smile as always and his fiery locks in a pony tale.

"Hey buddy, how are you?"

He asked, the smile remained on his lips, as he pulled out the pad and pencil.

"I'm doing fine, I would like the usual please."

"Sure thing bud, shall I make big blue blondie, her coffee too?"

"Yeah, she wont be too long, thanks."

"No problem, i'll bring it out in a minute."

Said Axel as he walked off, after scribbling down the notes of Roxas' order. Roxas took the time to reflect and pulled out he camera.

The camera was another gift from Namine after he left. It also made Roxas smile, as he liked the idea of Namine still remembering his birthday. The camera was an old analogue camera that uses photographic film. The vinyl leather body was trimmed with silver. The lens in the centre of the body held a remarkably pristine conditioned piece of glass that Roxas looked after. The name of the brand of camera was weathered, but still stood out as it still says 'Moogle'. Roxas raised the apparatus to his eye, one hand, holding one side of the camera, with his index finger poised on the shutter release, while the other hand held camera, index and thumb holding onto the focus and aperture. Roxas loaded the camera a couple of days before, hoping to use it again after a long time.

Axel soon came back out holding the hot, bitter beverage in his hand and placing it in front of Roxas.

"Nice camera, where did you get it?"

he asked, smirking as he sat down in front of Roxas.

"I got this years ago as a birthday present from Namine."

Axel looked interested enough to hold out his hand.

"May I have a look?"

Roxas saw no harm in quenching a person's curiosity, many people have done so before when he has shown them the camera before and so hand the old contraption to the red haired waiter.

Axel's fingers knew where to rest, musch like how Roxas knows to where to place.

"remember studying photography in my younger years, now look where it got me, hm."

He said, handing back the camera to Roxas.

"but I have to admit it, your girlfriend has got some great taste in camera makes."

Roxas took back the ancient device and smiled.

"She has, the only thing is, she isn't my girlfriend."

"really? I honestly thought you two where an item."

Roxas wasn't really surprised by the thought, like his camera, many people have questioned him about his realtion with Namine.

"We _are _close, but to be honest, after everything that has happened, I don't see that much of a point of being in a relationship, too messy."

Axel's mouth widened into another trademark smirk.

"Look at you all sworn off women for life."

he said letting out a chuckle that he couldn't sustain. Roxas couldn't help but to feel a bit insulted, Axel saw the quizzed look on his face.

"you will soon find out. Anyway I got to get back to work, before Saix will be on my ass again, I'll be back soon tough ok."

he said as he stood up to take his leave, but without giving Roxas a smile, but this time it was a genuine smile, that showed compassionate, compared to his previous ones, that he was accustomed to.

When Axel left and walked back into the _old_ cafe, Roxas disregard what he said. He knew that Axel wouldn't understand, how could he possibly understand what Roxas went through.

Roxas could feel the anger rising up in him, looking down at his hands to see that they were shaking, violently in rage. He took a moment to calm himself down, his heart beating as violently he could feel the muscles contracting as flashes of anger and blood resurfaced in his memory. Roxas had to calm himself down before Namine would arrive.

Some time passed until Roxas saw a petite figure with blond hair was getting closer to the table, Roxas was still fidgeting with his camera, inspecting that everything was ok.

"I remember when I first got you that camera."

"I do too, always."

He said, smiling at Namine who was touched by what Roxas had said. However that feeling slowly subsided as she noticed the tremors of his hands. She knew what was wrong and sat down.

"What's the matter?"

Roxas silently admitted to himself that he can't hide anything from her. She always looked after him when he would have his flash backs of bleakest moments.

"It was something Axel said, don't worry about it, it's nothing."

Namine always respected how Roxas would deal with his problems, but when it came to him and his father, she couldn't help, but to help and she has always done that. Whenever he did remember about his father he would pretend everything was normal, but it pained her to see Roxas like this.

"so why were you late this time?"

Roxas finally said, taking the attention off from himself for the moment.

"I had a doctor's appointment, nothing too serious-"

"Here she is!"

bursted out Axel, walking towards the two blondes with a cup of coffee in his hands. Roxas held back the scowl, giving him a stare to substitute it.

"Here you go and enjoy"

He said taking his leave. Roxas wasn't sure if he noticed the stare he had given Axel, or that he ignored him.

After Namine was finished with her coffee the two paid for their drinks and left, the black cloud that accumulated after Axel's comment has still lingered, even tough he has forgiven him, leaving a taste of guilt in his mouth.

Not too long after leaving the cafe, Roxas and Namine arrived at the decrepit book shop when they first found it. Since then Roxas and Namine have been tidying the place and have even repainted the sign and the facade, which Merlin was really gratified to see being restored to its former self.

Compared to other shops and stores, Roxas could see the fake facade of of 'ye olde' appearance, but Merlin's bookshop holds the genuineness of an old shop. He was standing outside the shop, looking up at the sign and the shopfront, holding his camera in hand. Roxas was thinking of different angles and perspectives that would compliment the shop.

Namine could Roxas through the glass, the contemplative expression on his face, smiling to herself, amused by that face he pulls. Roxas would almost squint his eyes, focusing on whatever the subject was.

After some thought, Roxas placed the device to his eye, framing the shop that would make it much larger.

_'Click-clack'_

Roxas began taking the pictures, he already explained what he was planning to do with them to Namine.

Another release of the shutter and captured another moment. He winds the film to proceed for another shot. He looks over, into the shop, to see Namine, reviewing one of the books of Merlin's myriad of paperbacks. Her facial expression was exactly the look he wanted. Without hesitation, he took her picture, framing her so she took up a majority of the shot.

After taking a couple of more shots of the exterior, he decided to take more inside, making his way past the table, still covered by the large number books. Merlin looked over to see Roxas with the camera in his hands.

"My my, I haven't seen one of those for many years"

He said, his mind a wash with nostalgia.

"Do you mind if I can hold one of those cameras again?"

"No, not at all."

Roxas replied and handed over the contraption Merlin that he wouldn't carelessly drop it. Merlin looked over the old relic, in awe of how pristine this one was.

"I used to have one of these myself, upon my travels I carried one to document my journeys. I have a box full of these photos stashed away somewhere I would have to find it to show you."

He finished, handing back Roxas' camera.

"What did you take pictures of?" 

Namine asked.

"Many things. From plants, people I had met, to pictures of me and my wife, well she wasn't my wife at the times they were taken. I wish I knew where they were, I could show you from where I first started to when I first met Mim and when I came to an end to my journey."

_Mim? Was that her name?_

Roxas and Namine had never reaaly asked Merlin that much about his wife during the course of which they had help him. It never really occurred to them to ask about a sensitive as that.

"How did she die?"

No one said anything, Roxas looked over at Namine, surprised by the sudden question and wondered why would she ask a question as that, but Merlin wasn't fazed by the question though.

"It was old age that got here, but that wasn't it really."

the two looked on, puzzled by the statement.

"What do you mean?"

Namine asked, half regretting she asked in the first place.

"Well, during the day, she would help me maintain the shop by cleaning it and sorting the books. And one day she came up to me and she said to me '_Where is Merlin?'_."

Both Roxas and Namine looked at the old man, his eyes looking at the details of his withered hands, before looking back up.

"It was her mind you see. The Doctors diagnosed her of having dementia. She got worse and she got to the point where she couldn't even remember that I was her husband, that was when I knew the women I loved had died."

Namine felt a lump in her throat, however she fought back the urge to cry, maintaining her composure. Roxas felt the same, however he didn't feel the welling urge ot tears rising.

"He passed away during the night several years ago. I never really did have a chance to say goodbye to her, or one last chance to say how much I loved her. But out of it I would introduce her to myself yet again and again and again, falling in love again and again each day and I would tell her about our travels, finding the same expressions of of amazement and bewilderment."

Merlin smiled again, once he finished. Namine wiped away any sign of a tear that would trickle down. Roxas put his arm around her, which would soon turn into a hug, as Namine soon lost the battle with her emotions, Roxas' shirt began to feel damp around his chest area, silently sobbing.

"I'm sorry my dear girl I didn't mean to upset you."

Namine calmed herself enough to allow her to speak again.

"No. It's not your fault, I just get a bit emotional at times."

Merlin walked around the counter to where Namine and Roxas stood, tapping Namine on the shoulder. She instinctively moved from Roxas to Merlin, giving him an amorous hug, in an attempt to comfort herself and him.

Merlin patted her on the head.

"Come now, do you want me to show you something?"

Namine nodded, lifting her head, her eyes were sore and red, feeling embarrassed by what she must look like now. Merlin's hand delved under his collar, pulling out a gold chain with a locket and and two gold rings looped by the chain, Roxas could see on was larger than the other.

"These were our wedding rings, and this locket belonged to her."

Roxas stepped forward to look at the locket much more closely. The locket appeared to have been made from gold. On the front of the locket was an image of an anvil, with a sword thrusted into the anvil. Merlin opened the locket to reveal two, aged portrait photographs of an man and a women, made to look like they are looking at each other across the locket.

The man in one of the photographs had a beard, however much shorter than Merlin's. Roxas could also see the male's hair was thinning at the top, Roxas could see the resemblance of him and female had a round face face, a smile could be seen on her face as she look across the locket hinge towards the younger version of Merlin. Her hair was quite long, long enough to be tide in a ponytail.

"That's her there. My Mim, I miss her so much."

Namine controlled herself to the point of being back to normal.

"I'm sorry."

She said, feeling a surprising amount of guilt and embarrassment.

"Don't be."

Merlin made his way back around the counter.

"It's good to mourn the dead, so you don't forget how much they meant to you and to those they have impacted on. Otherwise it would seem they never meant anything at all."

Namine felt some solace from Merlin's words, finding truth in what he said and finally smiled, seeing Merlin doing the same in response.

Roxas looked at Namine, glad that she was no longer crying. It always pained him to see her upset, as it reminded him of all the times that took place after Namine's father left her. He then looked over at Merlin, feeling guilty.

"Merlin."

The old man responded by looking over at the young blond.

"I feel, well since you told us about yourself, I feel we should talk about a bit about ourselves. It seems unfair that you are willingly telling us about your past."

Merlin gave an expression of some amount of gratitude.

"you don't have to-"

"-I insist, it wouldn't be right."

Roxas interrupted the old man, giving a much happier expression afterward.

Roxas explain to Merlin that he fostered by Namine's family for some time, and then went on to the topic of Namine's father. Namine looked down at her feet, sullen by those memories. When Roxas finally finished, Merlin gave a happy smile, his wrinkles were shown more in the light.

"My my, it seems you two are inseparable."

Roxas and Namine both looked at each other, giving eact other assuring looks. However a thought dawn in Merlins head that made that wrinkled smile disappear.

"My dear boy, may I ask why you became in the position that you were being fostered?"

Roxas looked back at the old man, then back at Namine, face gave a more worried look. Flashes of blood and anger filled his head and a shrill voice saying his name _'Roxas'._ He came back to his senses by Namine clutching his arm, wrapping hers with his.

"I...I really don't want to talk about it."

"As you wish, I won't spur you on."

Merlin could sense this was a sensitive issue and could see the teens sudden expression when he brought up the topic. He couldn't allow himself to leave it at that.

"However, if you do wish to talk to me about it, don't hesitate."

He gave another one of his warm wrinkled smiles. Then in a flurry, he rapidly raised his hands and brought them together in an loud _'clap'_.

"Right, now lets get back to work, we have a book shop to run you two."

Roxas and Namine jumped by the sudden gesture, but soon remembered the tasks they were initially sought to do. Namine walked back into the recesses of the old shop, carrying a clutch of books in her arms from the table, Roxas doing the same, but instead, went to the shelves nearer to the windows.

Roxas was thinking about what they talked about, as he placed back all the books in his hands. He couldnt help, but notice it was peak time outside, as a bundle of people were walking passed the old shops.

Many people walked passed, not paying any attention to the person in the old book shop window. Many people ignored him, except one. She had raven black hair, roughly Roxas' height. She was walking pass the shop window looking down at her phone. She stopped right in front of Roxas. The raven haired girl gave a sigh and looked up, she then looked over at Roxas.

The two almost paused, Roxas carried on with what he was doing. The Raven haired girl, looked up at the name of the shop, then back at Roxas. He couldn't help but to do the same as well, lifting his eyes up from the books. Their crystal, blue eyes in lock. Then the Raven haired girl broke that eye contact, by giving a smile, then walking off. Roxas' eyes followed her, as his insides were slightly a flutter, feeling something, that he wasn't sure what he was feeling, then carried on with what he was doing.

Namine was standing by the table, watched what Roxas and the girl were doing. She felt like wights were added to her feet and she was sinking lower and lower by the thought that had entered her head. She looked over at Merlin, his face was stern, as he looked over at Roxas, then to Namine, seemingly understanding the situation.

Namine picked up another load of books and walked back into the darker parts of the shop, bearing more than the weight of the books in her hands. She began to think about alternatives, but finally, she came to just one and in her head, she said to herself _tell him._


End file.
